The present invention relates to a device for recording and handling of information regarding time and activities, and more exactly defined, a recording of the duration of various categories of work sequenses or down time, which can be related to one and the same project. By way of an example a project can be the manufacture of a complicated product, the manufacture of a series of products, or the performance of services like constructions work etc. Every recorded period of time is through manual activation of an input device assigned to a certain work sequence or incident.
For the purpose of increasing the capacity of the production resources of a company, i.e better planning and usage, it is necessary to carry on time studies. In the running operations of a company it is also important that every new order is offered at a relevant and competetive price, and therefore detailed calculating data is of considerable assistance. In connection herewith also rate fixing, production organization and the like is of a great importance for the final charge. It is therefore important that the time needed for performance of a certain work sequence or the time needed for various kinds of machine standstills, can be easily measured and recorded. Moreover, the matter is complicated by such facts that e.g. a number of categories of work sequences is performed during a short period of time, and that the same category of work outputs return at regular intervals. To be able to solve these problems satisfactorily, it is necessary that the time needed for each work operation within the project is related to a category code specific for each work sequence. This is important when the order is to be invoiced, for consideration has to be taken to the one who has performed the work, the kind of work operation and whether the work has been performed within normal working hours or on overtime etc.
The work sequences or incidents are thus related to different categories. By way of example there are such categories as type of work, that is performed, like drawing, calculation, consulting, printing etc. As regards categories of standstill there are such as tool breakage, change of shift, break, change of order or waiting for new orders. In order to be able to use all the collected data, it is necessary that the data is handled and put together in a clearly arranged composition (table, schedule). If not, there is a great risk that the work with the offers will be more difficult instead of easier, due to the flow of information. This will probably lead to increased staff costs and consequently charge the production with unprofitable extra costs.
The devices for recording of time and activities, which are known today, often have a mechanical construction with details, which give rise to a low reliability and to a heavy and ungainly device. These devices are also disadvantageous as their calculating and handling capacity is low. A great deal of manual work is thus necessary in order to analyze the collected data.